Yasmin's Life: Love and Divorce
by bratzfan11011
Summary: When yasmin's parents split up and she has to stay with eithan will something happen between them? And why is she limping?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own bratz MGA© does_

_**Chapter 1**__**:More than a squabble**_

Sasha, Cloe and Jade were in the Office waiting for Yasmin to turn up with her article. She was very late and the girls were getting worried. "Where's Yas?" Jade said breaking the silence! "I don't know Kool Kat." Sasha said, and then Cloe went into a drama mama overload "What if she's been kidnapped again! We will have to pay ransom…" Sasha covered Cloe's mouth. After half an hour went by still no Yasmin! They then heard the door open "Yasmin?" Sasha said as the girls looked up. Cameron and Dylan walked in.

"No just us!" Cameron said

"Where's Yasmin anyway?" Dylan asked

"We have no idea; she won't pick up her cell." Jade said

"Let me try!" Dylan said picking up his dark blue phone and dialed yasmin's number as fast as her could. He put the phone to his ear and everyone crossed their fingers.

"_Hey esto es Yasmin! Lo siento me perdí la llamada dejar un message y yo te llamo__! In English Hey this is Yasmin! Sorry i missed your call leave a message and I'll call you back!"_ Dylan frowned, then the girls became afraid.

"Why does she do Spanish first?" Dylan asked

"Because she is Spanish!" Jade said hugging her boyfriend "I love your un aware cuteness!"

"I love you to!" Dylan said, Sasha looked at Cloe and Cameron who were playing tongue tag.

"Why don't we go to her house?" Sasha thought aloud

"Ok I'll call Eithan!" Cameron said getting out his Cameo phone. They got into Sasha's car and sped off to Yasmin's "Okay…Bye Eith!"

"What'd he say?" Cloe asked

"He just told me to get to Yasmin's quick! He said it's urgent!" Cameron said. Eventually they got to Yasmin's house Eithan was outside with Kade.

"Hey! Yasmin's folks have been arguing and she's got into the middle of it!" Eithan said he was pale

"How long?" Sasha said

"An hour and a half." Cade said, they all listened

"Piense en su hijas!" Yasmin's Mother, Maria, shouted

"Sí, y nuestros hijos y te has olvidado de ellos!" Yasmin's Father, Miguel, Screamed

"What are they saying?" Sasha asked

"No idea!" Eithan Said

"Eso es lo que te odio Miguel!" Maria Screamed

"Mamá, papá deje por favor!" Yasmin yelled the gang could sense her fear "¿Qué pasa con Danielle me Roberto y Enrique?" The gang were getting freaked

"¡Fuera los niños! Ahora bien, no quiero que veas esto." They heard Miguel Shout

"I understood that!" Eithan said "He said Get out kids! NOW I don't want you to see this!"

"No!" Yasmin shouted then something smashed and the gang heard screams. It went quiet. Suddenly the front door opened and Yasmin limped out with Danielle, Roberto and Enrique (her siblings Yasmin is the second oldest). Danielle was crying and the Spanish screaming continued.

"Hi guys!" Yasmin said looking up "What are you doing here?"

"We wondered where you why are you limping?"

"She…OWW!" Enrique started but Yasmin stood on her big brothers foot

"I fell." Yasmin said with a fake smile, suddenly the door opened and yasmin's mum walked out the house with 5 suitcases

"niños come! We are going to a hotel until I get my own place." Maria said "Hello Kids I am guessing you heard me and Miguel fighting huh?"

"Yes, we feel so bad for you." Jade said

"Don't niños! We will be fine." Maria said with a smile

"Um Miss Rodriguez Yasmin can stay at my house until you find a place of your own!" Eithan said

"If your parents don't mind, that would be lovely Eithan." Maria said

"Thanks Eithan, Bye guys" Yasmin said

"Bye!" Danielle said

"Later Yaz!" Roberto said winking at the other girls

"Move along Junior!" Jade said

"Eithan, anything happens between you and my sister I will personally beat you up. Okay?" Enrique threatened "She's in enough pain already!"

"O-Okay!" Eithan gulped "Cameron, Cade, Jade, Cloe, Sasha, Dylan do you wanna stay round as well my parents are out of town?"

"I'm in!" Cloe said

"Me to." Jade said

"Me three!" Sasha said

"Us too!" Dylan said for Cameron!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Confessions**_

The girls went upstairs and got changed into their PJ's and so did the boys except they were down stairs. Yasmin was still limping around and insisted on changing in the bath room alone. Jade, Sasha and Cloe were having a chat about it.

"Have you noticed Yasmin's been limping all day?" Sasha said

"Yeah, she has." Jade agreed

"I asked her why and she said she fell." Cloe said thinking back to earlier, the door opened and the boys walked in.

"You look hot!" Cameron said to Cloe, Jade kissed Dylan

"Where's Yasmin?" Eithan said

"Bathroom getting changed." Jade said

"She's not with you?" Dylan said

"Nope, you noticed her limp?" Sasha said

"Yes we have." Cameron said suddenly there was a small cry of pain from the bathroom. In the bathroom Yasmin was bandaging up her cut on her leg it was really deep and long, it happened during her parents fight way the bandage was making it sting so badly she cried out.

"Are you ok Yasmin?" Eithan said, Yasmin opened the door and said "I'm fine!" she also winced. They all went down stairs Yasmin was still limping. Sasha was getting worried when they got down stairs they fixed some snacks and talked.

"Let's play confessions!" Cloe said

"Ok everyone gets one chicken, to pass one question." Jade said

"I'll go first!" Cloe said "Yasmin why are you limping truthfully!"

"Chicken!" Yasmin said

"Fine!" Cloe said

"My turn Yasmin why are you limping?" Dylan smirked

"I have no more chickens do i?" Yasmin said

"Nope!" Jade said

"Fine my dad threw his glass at me during their fight now my legs got a tiny cut." Yasmin admitted after some hesitation

"Oh my god!" Sasha said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jade said

"I didn't want my dad to get into trouble!"

"Can we see it?" Dylan asked, Yasmin pulled off her bandage to reveal her massive cut

"EWWW!" the bratz said in unison and Yasmin re-bandaged.

"My turn, Eithan who do you fancy?" Jade asked

"I'll text it to you all!" Eithan said as he got out his black phone

_Don't say this to her but Yasmin!_

_Eithan_

"Really?" Jade said

"Yes!" Eithan said, they all looked at Yasmin who had gone to sleep, suddenly Jades phone went off "OMG it's from…Roberto?"

"Yasmin's little brother?" Cameron said they all burst out laughing when Jade read it aloud which woke up Yasmin

"What's so funny?" Yasmin yawned

"Your brother texted me this: "Hey Babe! Wanna get pizza tonight Roberto!"

Yasmin laughed at her brother. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hey Yasmin here."

"Hey Yas, Enrique here!"

"How are mum and Danielle?"

"Good I trust Jade got Roberto's text"

"Yup!"

"Eithan flirted with you at all?"

"No! Why are you so protective?"

"Because you're my baby sister!"

"I am not a baby anymore!"

"We are close there's only a year between you and me and like 3 years between me and Roberto 4 years between me and Danielle!"

"How's your leg? You know dad stabbing it with a knife last night."

"Umm it's still saw."

"Look you shouldn't of come down stairs in a way it's you've been stabbed!"

"Hey!"

"Yasmin, you're on speaker." Sasha said

"I have to go Enrique. Later!"

"Bye!"

"Your dad stabbed you!" Cloe said in terror, Yasmin ran into the bathroom and locked herself in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yasmin had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes crying her eyes out and sitting in the fetal position. _I should have told them, they would have understood!_ She thought she had no idea what to do, should she sleep in the bathroom or pack up and leave in her pajamas. Suddenly her phone rang it was Eithan, she didn't really wanna talk so she declined the call. But they kept calling and calling until Yasmin picked up for Cloe.

"Hey Cloe." Yasmin sniffed

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Cloe said it was easier to talk to Cloe she was a good listener

"I didn't want my dad to get into trouble Angel. He was just drunk that night and I got in the way." Yasmin explained "I guess I didn't trust you as well as I should of."

"Wait. You don't trust us?" Cloe said a little bit of anger in her voice

"Cloe? Are you mad at me?" Yasmin asked

"Well we are all annoyed that you didn't trust us!" Sasha snapped in the background

"Maybe I should go to the hotel." Yasmin said upset

"Maybe you should!" She heard Eithan say before she hung up. She got dressed and tied up her hair. Her mother, Maria, gave her the hotel room number just in case. She then grabbed her stuff and without a word she left passing her ex-friends on the way out. She called a cab and went to the hotel crying silently. When she arrived at the hotel her brother Enrique answered the door. When Yasmin explained what happened to her siblings and her mother they all comforted her before her mother went back to bed.

"So who are you going to hang round with at school?" Enrique asked

"No idea. I could turn into a tweevil." Yasmin joked

"Why don't you hang with me and my entourage?" Roberto said

"You mean you and Matt?" Danielle scoffed they all laughed except for Roberto before they went to bed. Yasmin lay awake thinking about today's happenings, her mother had called the police and her dad had been arrested three hours ago so they were going back home tomorrow.

The next day was Monday so Yasmin dropped her siblings at school with her. Enrique soon joined his mates and his girlfriend. Roberto and Danielle then went off so Yasmin was all alone. She went to her locker unfortunately it was next to Sasha, Jade, Cloe, Dylan, Cameron and Eithan's. Yasmin was halfway through putting her books away when the other's turned up.

"Hey look it's the she demon!" Sasha said crossly, they all scowled as they opened their lockers. Yasmin was still limping around but her ankle didn't hurt as much as it did last night. After a while Roberto and Danielle came over with their friends.

"Hey Yas!" Roberto said

"They are getting you down?" Danielle asked watching the bratz scowl

"Let's just say I hope we go back to Barcelona." Yasmin said

"That bad huh?" Enrique said from his locker down the hall

"Sí!" Yasmin said. Eventually they walked off and the Bratz were whispering to each other

"Yasmin, I just wanna say you are out of the magazine!" Sasha said from next to her

"Whatever." Yasmin said. Then the bell rang time for Mr. Del- Rio's science class. After a while he said they can have the last 15 minutes to themselves. The bratz all huddled together on one table and Yasmin was alone. Suddenly Dylan through a paper plane at her. The bratz laughed. Yasmin slammed her head on the table.

"Hey girl what's wrong?" A voice said when Yasmin looked up it was Roxy!

"Hey Roxy!" Yasmin said

"Heard about you and the others that bites!" She said Yasmin nodded. Roxy went to talk to Megan and Fianna. Yasmin sighed and she texted her brother.

_Don't worry Yas . You still have Eithan don't worry I know you like him!_

_Enrique XXX_

_Eithan hates me as well and how did you know? He likes me back! Or did_

_Yas xxxx_

Finally the lunch bell sounded and as the bratz left Enrique pulled Eithan to one side to the bratz horror.

"You broke my sisters heart Eithan! If you're not careful I'll break you!" Enrique saw Yasmin so he dropped Eithan and walked off.

"I hate ignoring Yasmin." Jade said

"Same! But we have to be strong Kool-Kat!" Sasha said

"Totally." The others said. Then Roberto swaggered over to their table.

"Hey sweet thing!" He said to Jade

"Move along!" Jade said as the others laughed. Yasmin walked over

"Come on idiota." She said taking him away "Sorry about that Jade."

"Did you see that! She acted like she new us but not that well!" Jade said impressed

"She's over it!" Sasha said also impressed watching Yasmin sit on her own. Then they saw Enrique and his best mate Ryan and his girlfriend Nerva they were all in the year above the bratz pack and Yasmin. The bratz watched as Yasmin joked with them and laughed. They saw Ryan whisper something to Enrique to which Enrique mothed dude that's my lil' sister.

"I'm not mad anymore." Sasha said

"Me neither!" Jade agreed

"All in favor of bringing Yasmin back to the bratz say hells yeah!" Sasha said

Everyone said hells yeah and the girls went over to Yasmin.

"Yas we are so sorry! Sasha said

"It's ok." Yasmin said and they all had a group hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prom night was coming up and Jade was freaking out, Yasmin was halfway through her book. The bratz were in their office relaxing! "My dress is nowhere near done! And proms in two days!" Jade cried

"Don't worry Kool Kat. So who are people going with?" Cloe asked "I'm going with Cameron!"

"Dylan!" Jade said

"Cade!" Sasha said "What about you Yasmin?"

"No one." Yasmin said deeply involved with her Novel

"What!" The girl shouted in unison

"No one asked you?" Jade asked

"Nope." Yasmin said, she put her book mark in and placed it on the table. Jade whipped her phone out at texted Eithan.

_Eithan,_

_Yasmin doesn't have a date to prom why don't you ask her?_

_Jade XXX_

Suddenly the postman came in with a letter in his hand. "Yasmin it's for you!" he said giving it to her. Yasmin thanked him and ripped it open she read it aloud.

"Dear Princess, I am so sorry I hurt you. I know you don't want to talk to me but please remember that I love you and I wish for you to visit just to prove you still are my Pretty princess if you don't want to come I understand. From Daddy xxxx" She read

"Wow! Are you going to see him?" Jade asked

"I don't know. He is my dad!" Yasmin answered. Suddenly Jade's phone buzzed it was from Eithan.

_Jade,_

_I will thanks for the heads up!_

_Eithan XXX_

Just at that moment Enrique and his friend Luke can in. Luke was Yasmin's age but he skipped a grade. Yasmin showed the letter to her brother.

"Wow! What you thinking?" He asked

"Dunno." She answered

"Yasmin can I talk to you?" Luke said taking her to one side "Do you wanna go to prom with me."

"Sorry Luke I don't like you in that way." Yasmin said politely she got up and walked away Luke grabbed her arm "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled before throwing her book at her making Yasmin fall with a thud. Eithan was at the door and saw what happened.

"What the hell Luke!" Enrique shouted Luke pushed Enrique into the wall suddenly Eithan ran up and beat up Luke making him run out of the office.

"Well Eithan!" Enrique said "You might be good enough for my sister after all!" Eithan smiled, he looked at Yasmin she was slowly coming to so they all gathered around her.

"You ok Yas?" Cloe asked

"a little dazed but alright!" She answered

"Yasmin I was thinking." Eithan said helping her up "Want to go to prom with me?"

"Oh, I'm not going to prom." Yasmin said "I'm doing something else Sorry Eithan."

Prom night arrived and the girls were dancing with their boyfriends. Eithan was on a bench feeling left out. When the music stopped the principle spoke into the mic "Now presenting David and Yasmin doing me a huge favor!" The bratz packs mouths dropped when Yasmin started playing drums and her friend David was singing and playing guitar to teenage dirtbag (don't own wheatus (sp) does)

When it finished they were cheered by everyone. Yasmin got off the stage and walked up to her friends. "So?" Yasmin asked

"Wow! Surprised us all." Sasha said, the bratz all slowed danced with their boyfriends. Yasmin sat on a bench with Eithan. "Yas do you wanna dance?" He asked "Yeah." Yasmin answered and they joined their friends Sasha smiled at Jade and Cloe. The oldest fell for the youngest pretty princess!

**THE END**

**Look out for the sequels I'm going to start them soon. Thank you to everyone I am dyspraxic so the support I got made me feel happy. Thanks so much xxx**


End file.
